What friends are for
by Sianascera
Summary: What happens when to friends decide to comfort each other. Denmark feels down until Netherlands pays him a visit. Sexy times!


„You really are an idiot."

Denmark hadn't heard him enter, but then again in his current state that was not so much of a big surprise. He lifted his head from his knees to look at the male who was leaning against the doorframe, trademark scarf around his neck and an unlit pipe between his lips.

"How long does it take for your brick head to realize that Norway will never reciprocate your feelings?" It was true, probably, but still Netherlands' words stung and Denmark grimaced at the man who most of the time could be considered his friend. "What would you know about that?" Denmark couldn't help but taunt, it was unfair maybe, but it was Netherlands' own fault for meddling with his moping.

His feelings for Norway ranged back as far as he could remember however the other had never shown a slightest hint of returning the affection but Denmark, thanks to his cheery disposition, had carried on nonetheless, hoping against hope that one day he would be able to break through and convince Norway of his sincerity.

That day had never come though, and as of recently the periods in which Denmark would lose heart over Norway's constant rejection had increased. And sometimes deep in the dark of night Denmark would acknowledge to himself that it was futile, Norway had resisted him for centuries, a millennia even and no amount of effort would change the rejection at this point. But after holding on to feelings for this long it was hard to let go, sometimes it felt as if that was all that Denmark had left.

Netherlands sighed at Denmark's question; he had always made sure to never let anyone on to his amorous aspirations, not even the people who passed for something like friends, a pretty small group in his case. But Denmark had unwillingly struck a nerve.

"More than you think." He contemplated lighting his pipe, he could need the relaxing effect of tobacco right now and he regretted having put tobacco in there instead of weed. There were not many nations around that served his tastes and even though he could always start a relationship with a human, he wasn't too particular fond of it; they were simply too short lived.

So he had tried to get closer to Liechtenstein as she fit his type perfectly and as he got to know her better, he learned that she also was smart and witty and provided pleasant company. Unfortunately her brother had crushed all the chances he might ever have had with her by calling him out on his habit to consume shady drugs every once in a while. He had never seen a problem with that, but apparently Liechtenstein condemned such behavior and in the fight that ensued from the confrontation he had involuntarily spilled his feelings, causing a suddenly very flustered Liechtenstein to apologize profusely and asking him to 'please stay away from her from now on'. She hadn't said it outright but he could smell Switzerland's influence behind it nevertheless, surely her strict and uptight brother wouldn't approve of such behavior unfit for a lady.

Netherlands didn't really know why he had come here of all places, but somehow it had seemed like a night out with Denmark would ease his sorrows, but his plans fell short once he spotted his fellow kingdom in sitting fetal position on the floor self pitying over the fact that he couldn't get Norway no matter what he tried.

It was annoying, mostly because it mirrored his own situation in so many ways.

"Why are you even here?" Denmark asked, after the silence had stretched too long and became unbearable. He didn't really mind Netherlands' company that much, but he still was curious about why he was here, after all Netherlands seldom lacked an ulterior motive.

But Netherlands just shrugged, taking a lighter out of his pocket and igniting the tobacco that was stuffed in the pipe. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes for a second to allow the sensation to completely envelope his senses.

"Seems that you have your own set of problems." Denmark concluded as he watched his friend, Netherlands only lit his pipe when he was stressed or something bothered him, he was too stingy to waste money on something as profound as recreation.

Again, the answer was only a shrug. Netherlands sat down next to Denmark and after a moment of thinking he offered Denmark his pipe, he looked like he could use it and Netherlands was feeling a rare case of sympathy, deciding that it couldn't hurt to be generous for once. Denmark accepted and took a deep drag and closed his eyes as the smoke whirled through his lungs and the effect settled in. Netherlands always had the best tobacco, but he was too stingy to share.

Maybe under other circumstances Denmark would have been more inquisitive about Netherlands' weird mood, but since he wasn't in best shape himself he decided to let it slide and much rather enjoy the silent comfort.

They sat in silence for a while, taking turns in inhaling cancerous smoke from Netherlands' pipe, each valuing the unspoken support from the other. None of them could say when it started but at some point in time Denmark had leaned against Netherlands' shoulder and the other, despite his usual distaste for close contact, shifted in position to provide more comfort.

"How about we lick each other's wounds?" Netherlands suddenly suggested, blowing smoke rings into the air as he noted not for the first time that Denmark was gorgeous in his own way. It was not that he was into boys or anything but sometimes he had wondered how it would be to make this overly self confident and easygoing man moan in helpless pleasure, begging for release from his hands. And maybe this was just what they needed to get their heads off their unrequited loves.

Denmark thought about it for a moment, and Netherlands was surprised that he actually considered his suggestion. As little as he himself was averse to the idea, he had suspected Denmark to outright decline the proposal, even react enraged. But to his surprise Denmark just shrugged, before he turned his head a bit to look at Netherlands. "Sure why not."

By all rights, it should have been awkward, two guys who had been friends for centuries trying to get it on for the first time after a nonchalant exchange, but somehow it all just fell into place as if this had been meant to happen for the start. Netherlands snuffed out his pipe and tucked it safely away into his pocket, before he pulled of his scarf followed by his jacket.

Denmark was on him before he could get rid of any more clothes and soon he found himself pushed to the floor and soft lips on his neck. Netherlands let his hands wander over Denmark's strong back, shoulder blades slightly moving under the skin each time their owner moved, and closed his eyes as he felt sharp teeth nipping at the sensitive spot beneath his earlobe. Netherlands wasn't surprised that Denmark found one of his erogenous spots from the start; the ears were notorious for being a sensitive area after all.

But thoughts like this were soon lost as Denmark continued up his neck and over his chin until he found Netherlands' lips and forced them open with his eager tongue. Even though he definitely didn't get any action with Norway Denmark surely knew how to handle a lover, but Netherlands didn't mind, not at all.

Netherlands decided to put his hands to a better use and started to slide Denmark's shirt off, he had a bit difficulties with the tie though, but Denmark helped him with quick fingers before he pushed the shirt over his head. It was then that Netherlands decided to turn the tables, after all he wanted to see Denmark writhe beneath him and if he let this continue it would be the other way round.

"How about we move to your bedroom." He suggested, before he pulled Denmark down into another kiss. The hard floor was a bit uncomfortable after a while, and he'd much rather pound the Dane into a soft mattress. Denmark could only agree, so he got up and pulled Netherlands with him, heading to the door to lead his friend into his bedroom. Netherlands started to follow but dove down to fish something out of his jacket's pocket in the last minute, assuming that Denmark probably wouldn't have any condoms around. He could only hope that he had lube though.

Denmark was waiting on his bed impatiently, already naked and sporting a smug grin as he sprawled out to display as much of his body as possible. How anyone could ever be so full of themselves was beyond Netherlands, but in case of Denmark he didn't mind. The Dane wasn't yet aware that he was about to be topped.

The Dutch threw the condom on the nightstand and opened his pants, pushing them off along with his underwear, before he climbed on the bed and straddled Denmark, who only now realized that he had left himself in quite a vulnerable position. But before he could complain he was silenced by Netherlands' lips on his, and experienced hands that roamed his body, exploring every nook and cranny until they found exactly those spots that made Denmark moan.

He had not that much experience with men than he had with girls, but still Netherlands knew how to pleasure them and he was determined to make Denmark beg for release and cry out his name. Denmark knew that Netherlands wanted to top him, it was evident in his actions and he found himself strangely okay with it. Maybe it was the amazing feeling of his hands on his body or the fact that he had been friends with the Dutch for a really long time and trusted him almost completely, but Denmark didn't mind to be the bottom. He had not that much experience with sexual relationships, having spent most of his time chasing after an unwilling Norway, but the few times he had sex he always was the top.

His musing was cut short though as Netherlands brushed a hand over his half-erect cock, the touch sending waves of pleasure through his entire body. He decided to return the favor and palmed Netherlands' erection, causing his breath to accelerate just enough to give away his pleasure. They both moved their hands in unison, trying to make the other moan first and eventually Denmark gave in after a particular hard squeeze to his shaft. He was rewarded with yet another kiss and this time they drew it out, savoring each swirl of tongue, each sucking on lips and each brushing against teeth until they were both winded.

Netherlands' hand strayed then, wandering down the shaft of Denmark's erection, gently fondling his sac before he reached his backside where he stayed playing around his entrance, teasing but not yet penetrating. "Do you have lube?" Netherlands whispered into Denmark's ear, taking the opportunity to lick along the shell and making the other shiver with lust. "Nightstand." Was the short and breathless answer and Netherlands retreated temporarily to take a small bottle with lube out of the nightstand's drawer. He briefly wondered if Denmark ever put it to any other use than jerking himself off, but quickly shook the thought off, now was not the time for this.

Netherlands coated his fingers with a generous amount before he returned to Denmark's body, spreading his legs to gain better access. He then leaned forward to distract Denmark with a kiss before he carefully pushed a finger into the tight heat, causing the Dane to flinch but soon he was lost again in the sensation of Netherlands' lips on his. Netherlands took his time in preparing the other, sliding one finger in and out, adding a second, scissoring them and repeating the cycle until he was sure that the Dane was ready.

And how ready he was. Denmark was panting heavily, his body quaking with need as he waited impatiently for Netherlands to put on the condom and coat it with lube. He had never thought that being bottom would feel so good. Once he was finished Netherlands aligned himself up in front of Denmark's entrance and sought eye contact to make sure he noticed every sign of discomfort immediately. He actually had planned to make Denmark wait for a bit so he would beg to be fucked but the sight of the needy spread legs and the Dane's quivering form was enough to break his resolve. There were other ways to make him beg.

Netherlands started to push in, careful not to go too fast, Denmark's face showing off the pain of the intrusion but the Dutch kept going, knowing that stopping midway wouldn't make it better. Denmark was breathing heavily, but the pain gradually vanished from his features as Netherlands gave him time to adjust once he was sheathed in to the hilt. It felt wonderful, Denmark was so damn tight and the way the clenching around his cock subsided with growing comfort was almost like an invitation to relentlessly slam into him. He would have loved to feel Denmark without a condom on.

"Move already." Denmark commanded after Netherlands had stayed still for a while and showed no sign of moving every time soon. Netherlands complied but he only went slow, pulling out and sliding back in, watching as Denmark's expression grew more and more impatient. All he wanted was the Dutch to fuck him already but the idiot kept taking his time, driving Denmark mad with his slow pace.

"Faster!" He groaned and tried to push back against Netherlands only to be hold back by his strong arms. "Beg for it." Netherlands said, grinning lazily as Denmark frowned, knowing full well that he eventually would give in despite his reluctance to do so. It was just a matter of time. But even if it served his own sadistic purposed, holding back was hard, since Denmark's whole body just begged to be fucked and Netherlands didn't know how much longer he could stand that tight heat around his cock until he gave the Dane what he wanted.

Fully dressed and without a hot Dutch sticking his penis into his butt, Denmark would have most likely laughed at everyone who proposed that he ever would beg for being fucked senseless, but right at this moment he couldn't stand to be denied any second longer and if he had to beg for that, then be it. The thick hot shaft of Netherlands in his ass just felt too damn good.

"Fuck me… hng… please _Jan_."

No matter how good his self restrain was, after Denmark had said his name with a voice like that there was simply no holding back anymore. Netherlands grabbed onto Denmark's hips and pulled out almost all the way before he slammed back in, angling in the direction where he suspected the prostate to be and the others screamed moan gave him the satisfaction of hitting right into it.

With each thrust Denmark became more and more undone, his nails clawed into the bed sheets, eyes shut tightly as his prostate was continuously hit, each thrust accompanied by a loud moan. Netherlands was panting by now too, the fast pace and Denmark's delicious reactions forcing his breath to become ragged as heat and pleasure was building in his abdomen.

"Ahh… Mathias…" Their voices echoed through the empty room, the bed was slightly creaking and the sheets were rustling under Denmark's forced grip. Netherlands closed his hand around Denmark's neglected cock, pumping the shaft in rhythm with his movement. The Dane couldn't remember to ever have felt such immense pleasure as his moans grew more and more hoarse with every hit on his prostate and the continued sensation from his member, and then after a particular deep thrust his vision blurred white and he came, waves of pleasure flowing through his body, all centered on his lower body where the heat seemed to explode. He spilled his seed over Netherlands' hand and his stomach, but neither cared as the Dutch closed his eyes, Mathias clenching around him and after a few more thrusts he came too, deep in Denmark's body, filling the condom with his essence.

It took both of them a while to calm down again, for their breathes to return to a regular rate and once they were ready to move again, Netherlands pulled out of Denmark and rolled over to lie beside him. He made short work of the condom, slipping it off and tossing it into a trash bin that conveniently was placed next to the bed.

"Well that was… interesting." Denmark noted after they had lied there for a while in silence. Netherlands only 'hn'd, wondering if it would be too much of a hassle to get up and get his pipe. But he had already smoked one load of tobacco today and he was not going to waste another only because he liked his after sex smoke.

"We should do that again." Denmark continued after he had managed to retrieve some paper towels out of his nightstand and cleaned himself off. So Netherlands had been right when he assumed that Denmark was jerking himself on a regular base. The poor fellow really could need some more action. "Sure why not." The Dutch agreed, thinking that his answer somehow sounded familiar.

Netherlands wondered then if that made them a couple now or just friends with benefits. While he didn't mind the latter at all, he had major objections against the former, if he should ever start a serious relationship it would be with a cute girl, someone like Liechtenstein. Damn, there were the unwanted feelings again.

"Care for a second round?"

"But only as friends, right?" That was exact the reason why he was friends with Denmark in the first place, they understood each other.

"Sure."


End file.
